Given the hundreds of high-level tunable parameters of an image signal processor (ISP), tuning of ISP typically requires a great deal of efforts. For example, in conventional techniques, ISP and its high-level tunable parameters are tuned manually by image quality (IQ) engineers, which can take several weeks for an engineer to be concerned with a single ISP to deliver imaging solutions to various customers.